harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Characters in Lodestar
Here is a list of the characters in the story: Lodestar. *EVERETT HALE: Head of the Hale family. Quite well known in the community, as his ancestors helped found the area. Married to the former Marie Dallam; father of Sarah, Jonathan and Quentin. May look like he is very old-fashioned, but he is a lot more progressive and open-minded than everyone realizes. Despite his age, he's a good-natured and lovable old coot with a rather bawdy sense of humor. He helped start the liberal United Church of Christ in Lodestar to rattle the established First Baptist Church. Retired CEO (now Chairman of the Board) of Hale Agricultural, the family's farm equipment manufacturing company. *MARIE HALE (nee Dallam): Matriarch of the Hale family. She was the only daughter of one of the most powerful ranchers in North Central Texas. Married to Everett; mother of Sarah, Jonathan and Quentin. Owner of the Dall-Lode ranch, one of the largest ranches in the area. Like her husband, is more progressive than she lets on, and has a rather nutty sense of humor at times. Can work the range (as she had ever since she was a girl), but also can reign in sheer beauty at any party. *SARAH HANSFORD (nee Hale): Oldest offspring of Everett and Marie. Older sister of Jonathan and Quentin. Married to Bryan Hansford, the local bank president, and is very loyal to him. Quite compassionate to her friends and family. Will sometimes serve as the lady of the house when her mother is working on the ranch, as she sometimes does. Has the beauty of her mom and the charm, wit and sense of humor of her father. *BRYAN HANSFORD: President of Lodestar Bank and Trust. His father had been the President before he died. Despite his wealthy status, he's very down-to-earth. Married to Sarah Hale, and they have a very strong marriage. He's also very aware of his brother in-law's autism, as well as Albert Dawson's PTSD and autism. He and Sarah will fight to the death those who would dare to harm Quentin and Albert. *JONATHAN HALE: Current CEO of Hale Agricultural. Son of Everett and Marie; brother to Sarah and Quentin. Was once married to Alzada (really, Ekalaka) Castro, but it was annulled by Everett after she cheated on him mercilessly. Quite protective of Quentin. Best friend of Andrew Parmer. *QUENTIN "Q" HALE: Youngest son of Everett and Marie. Youngest sibling of Sarah and Jonathan. Had a brain fever at a very young age which left him autistic. He's highly functioning, works at Hale Ag as the firm's chief accountant. He is also very sensitive to the needs of Albert Dawson, who is more seriously autistic. Quentin is also a part of the tight-knit group that helps Albert through his issues. *ZADA CASTRO: Daughter of Rolando and Amelia Castro, who work at Dall-Lode as majordomo and head housekeeper respectively. A formerly gold-digging, amoral slut, who is the despair of her parents, was once married to Jonathan Hale, but was annulled due to her continuous affairs. Was thought to have been killed by Virgil Roberts, her former cohort, but was later revealed that her fraternal twin sister, Ekalaka, who had stolen her identity and had been married to Jonathan, was murdered. She won't touch Virgil with a barge pole! Zada then changed her ways, shortened her name, and is now Virgil's archenemy. She has allied herself with Chad, Michael and Billy Bob in protecting Albert Dawson. Best friend of Roxy Randall. In love with her boyfriend, John Hockley. *VIRGIL ROBERTS: The principal villain in the story. Conniving son of Wendell Roberts. Brother of the much nicer Milo. Divorced from Lois Yoakum who threw him out because of his treachery and cheating. Thought to have murdered Alzada, but it was discovered that he murdered her twin sister, Ekalaka, instead, and was the father of her child. Hates Albert Dawson (he's the only one in town who does) and absolutely gets a perverse delight in tormenting him, to the ire of the rest of Lodestar. He also has a disconcerting habit of gloating about his evil. Is currently in the hot seat for two murders...Ekalaka Castro and Mark Ansley, whom he killed in a hit and run in a dispute over not getting a free TV. His relationship with his father was destroyed when he bragged about the pain he put Albert through, after which, Wendell disowned him! Recently revealed that he had molested Albert Dawson, and while in prison, had one of his scummy friends do the same thing to him, or attempt to, had he hadn't been stopped by John Hockley, Zada's boyfriend. *ERIC HUTCHINSON: A powerful attorney in town. Father of Chad and Jennifer. Married to Felicia. He and his family helped rescue Albert Dawson from his extremely abusive parents. He adopted him and to them, he is a part of their family. *FELICIA HUTCHINSON (nee Ector): One of Lodestar's biggest socialites. Married to Eric, mother to Chad and Jennifer. Considers her son's best friend, Albert Dawson, a part of her family (the family adopted Albert, and is as much her son as Chad is). One of the most charitable women in town and always involved in various social activities all over the place. *CHAD HUTCHINSON: An attorney in town. Son of Eric and Felicia. Brother to Jennifer. Takes care of his childhood best friend/adopted brother, Albert Dawson, whom he adores with all his heart and soul. Chad is Albert's legal guardian. Extremely and gently protective of his autistic/PTSD suffering best friend/little brother, he will walk over broken glass to protect him. He and Albert share a house with Michael Potter and Paul Gaines. *JENNIFER COCHRAN (nee Hutchinson): Daughter of Eric and Felicia. Sister of Chad; adopted sister of Albert Dawson. Married to Drew Cochran, a big name on the Lodestar City Council. Adopted by the Hutchinsons as a baby, she only knew the briefest basics of her birth parents. Being both adopted, Jennifer has an affinity for Albert. *DREW COCHRAN: A city councilman for Lodestar; married to Jennifer Hutchinson. Like the family he married into, he considers Albert Dawson as a brother. *TRENT HARTLEY: The mayor of the city of Lodestar. Married to head librarian, Florence Hartley. A capable politician, but is prone to be manipulated by the unscrupulous Wendell Roberts, whom he'd known since they were boys. Has more than a lot of venom towards Wendell's son, Virgil. *FLORENCE HARTLEY (nee Riley): The head librarian of the community library. A sweet-natured woman, but she can be somewhat ditzy. Married to Trent, but has a huge issue with Wendell Roberts, who seems to take delight into manipulating her husband. *WENDELL ROBERTS: The owner of Roberts Feed and Grain store on the Courthouse Square. A former chauvinist who thought very poorly of anyone not him or (until he disowned him) his son, Virgil. He sometimes manipulates the mayor for his own purposes, which annoys the mayor's wife. Although something of a mischief-maker, he has his own set of honor, one of which is not to mess with Albert Dawson. His liking of Albert (which is genuine) is one of his redeeming features. *KEVIN CHILDRESS: A store clerk at the Silver Spur Western Shop (which his parents own). A nice, amiable person, who once dated Cyndi Potter. He takes things quite seriously and can be very opinionated when pushed, but is usually quite a nice person. *VERONICA AND ROXANNE RANDALL: Twin sisters who are the daughters of the powerful Randall family, an oil and gas exploring family based out of Abilene. They are fraternal twins, kind to all, but very sharp-tongued when their friends are threatened. The more volatile tempered Roxy dates Del Ray Collingsworth, a local rancher; and the more sedate (and less temperamental) Ronnie mainly plays the field, but is often on the arm of Derek Swisher, a prominent attorney, on a strictly platonic nature, as he is gay. Roxy is also best friends with Zada Castro. *JUSTIN AND CLAIRE FLOYD: Married couple that owns Floyd's Café, on the courthouse square. Very compassionate. They were the ones who tried to save Jasmine Briscoe after Virgil Robert's raping of her. *MICHAEL POTTER: Insurance salesman who works from home. Brother of Cyndi, whom he came out as gay to. Lives with Albert Dawson, Paul Gaines and Chad Hutchinson. He adores Albert as much as Chad does (in fact, he is in love with Albert), and they both protect him quite devotedly and spiritedly. He Paul and Chad all smoke. *BILLY BOB LIPSCOMB: Former friend of Virgil Roberts (their friendship ended when Virgil, with the aid of another man, raped and drove to suicide his niece, Jasmine Briscoe). Brother of Ruby Briscoe; and Katie Lipscomb. Katie lives with her older sister, away from their toxic father, Roscoe Lipscomb. A former all-state football player, Billy Bob may be an intimidating person, but he is, in reality, a very gentle giant. He also adores Albert Dawson, and works with Chad and Michael to protect their friend. He lives next door to his new friends (with Derek Swisher and Paul Gaines), and is a constant visitor to their home. *ALBERT DAWSON: A person who possesses an upbeat optimistic attitude, but, in spite of his sunny outlook and upbeat nature, he's also seriously autistic and has PTSD after years of brutal abuse by his wicked parents. They were ran out of town by the Hutchinson and Hale families. He is adopted into the Hutchinson family, and is the legal ward of his best friend/adopted brother Chad and his other friend, Paul Gaines. Jennifer and Drew Cochran adore him (as Jennifer has an affinity for him due to them both being adoptees). Chad, Paul, Michael Potter and Billy Bob Lipscomb adore him to pieces and will not let anyone, ESPECIALLY Virgil Roberts, harm him. Also known for making sure he's safe is Quentin Hale, Jonathan Hale, their sister, Sarah, her husband Bryan Hansford, the Parmer Brothers and their housekeeper, Mrs. Henshaw, Derek Swisher, Ronnie and Roxy Randall, Eric and Felicia, and....surprisingly, Zada Castro! *CYNDI POTTER: Sister of Michael. Perhaps his closest friend and ally. Formerly dated Kevin Childress. *RUBY BRISCOE (nee Lipscomb): Older sister of Billy Bob and Katie, whom she has primary custody of. (Ruby took Katie away from their arrogant father, Roscoe) A secretary at Lodestar Independent School District, married to Roger. Mother of the late Jasmine. *ROGER BRISCOE: A long-distance truck driver who is based out of Lodestar. Married to Ruby, and the father of the late Jasmine. He dotes the love he had for Jasmine on his wife's 14 year old sister, Katie. *FRIEDA COTTLE: A lovely young spinster woman who serves as the voice of reason around Lodestar. One of the nicest people in town. She lives alone (except with her staff of servants) in her family's antebellum mansion on Ash Street. Despite her immense wealth, which she inherited from her late parents, she still has a very common touch. She works many hours at Floyd's Café as the head waitress. She also cooks the finest chili in that part of Texas, and her chili is a best seller at both Floyd's AND at the Gold Star. *MILO ROBERTS: The only decent male member of the Roberts family, which puts him at odds with his father and his brother. He currently lives with his mother outside of town, and doesn't have any contact with his brother. *BRETT PARMER: A young man who currently dates Quentin Hale. Brother of Andrew Parmer. They are the heirs and owners of Parmer Oil Company. They live in the family mansion under the watchful and loving eye of their long-time live-in housekeeper, Mrs. Henshaw. *ANDREW PARMER: One of the heirs of Parmer Oil Company. Currently lives in Stinnett, Texas, after striking oil nearby. He keeps up with his brother, Brett and his boyfriend, Quentin Hale. Best friend of Quentin's brother, Jonathan. When he is at home, he is also under the jurisdiction of Mrs. Henshaw, who has been their housekeeper since the brothers were children. *SYLVIA HENSHAW: The Parmer family's long-time housekeeper. She is the assigned overseer for the Parmer Brothers, since the death of their father. Lives in the mansion and keeps a firm, but loving, eye on the two brothers. *LOIS YOAKUM: Former wife of Virgil Roberts. Threw him out for his continual cheating on her. A member of one of the most polite families in Lodestar. Owns Lois's Knick-knacks on the Courthouse Square. *JOEL WHEELER: The son of Meg Wheeler, the widowed owner of Wheeler's Pharmacy. A registered pharmacist, he is an asset to his mother. *MEG WHEELER: The widow of Kenneth Wheeler, who owned Wheeler's Pharmacy, the largest pharmacy in town. She runs it wisely and well. *DEL RAY COLLINGSWORTH: A rancher who also lives outside of Lodestar. He dates Roxy Randall, and has nothing but contempt for Alzada. *MITCH AND DONNA ERATH: Mitch and Donna (nee Erhardt) are the owners of the Gold Star Bar and Grill, the town's leading watering hole/restaurant. They are usually neutral on any issue, and are always open for good solid advice. Donna is especially known for her delicious Chicken pot pies, the bar and grill's specialty. Even Claire Floyd and Frieda Cottle swear by her pot pies. As part of her endorsement of Donna's pot pies, Frieda is often allowed to cook her famous chili at the Gold Star as well. *SHEILA ANSLEY (nee Hall): Recently married, and just as recently widowed, owner of Ansley's appliance store, which she inherited from her in-laws (they periodically work at the store to offer Sheila some assistance as well as a supportive ear) She was married to Mark Ansley, until he was run down in cold blood by Virgil Roberts, who was displeased with him not allowing him to get a free TV. Focusing her grief into running the store, Sheila has come through it stronger. After Mark's death, she is (with the Ansley's approval) dating Milo Roberts, Virgil's nicer brother. *DEREK SWISHER: A prosecuting attorney who serves as Chad's ally (both are prosecutors), and shares his concern for Albert Dawson's well-being. Son of Ralph and Sally Swisher (both deceased), known for their years as being justices in Sullivan County. Although he himself is gay, he is often seen on the arm of his close friend, Ronnie Randall, in a purely platonic situation. Occasionally he visits Houston to see his childhood best friend, Aaron Armstrong, to whom he is attracted. When Aaron comes to town, he is also considered a part of Albert's "family". He and Aaron recently moved into Chad's house. *PAUL GAINES: A former friend of Virgil Roberts, whom was thought to be killed due to a drug overdose. He sees Virgil on a bus headed for prison and shocks the former by announcing he was very much alive. Although he had picked on Albert Dawson when they were younger, his time away has caused him to have more sympathy towards him now, after being told by Chad Hutchinson what had happened. Thanks to Chad, Paul is released and he is also bonding with Albert. His time in prison had mellowed him significantly and he also serves as one of Albert's closest friends. At Chad's request, Paul is also Albert's legal guardian, making sure he is all right. He first lived with Billy Bob and Derek, but now lives with Chad, Albert and Michael. *AARON ARMSTRONG: A successful businessman, he mainly works out of Houston, where he's a fixture in the gay community. He is close to his best friend, Derek. He too has heard about the trials of Albert Dawson, whom he always got along with, and he also helps him out and is a part of his support system. Currently lives with Chad and the others after moving back to Lodestar from Houston. *CHRISTOPHER "CRUSHER" HANLON: A former prisoner who hates Virgil Roberts. Had been incarcerated for murdering a former girlfriend, but it was later revealed that he had killed her because she was violently abusing his son, and would have killed him and his son. His case was dismissed, and now lives with Chad Hutchinson and serves as Albert's bodyguard. He adores Albert, whom he calls "little bit". *JOHN HOCKLEY: A member of one of Lodestar's older families. Son of the late Terrill Hockley. Owns Hockley Manufacturing. Has a happy and contented relationship with Zada Castro. *ISABELLE UPSHUR: A mysterious, but good natured, socialite who is seen in Lodestar on very rare occasions, although she maintains a home in Texarkana. Was connected to Virgil Roberts, but betrayed him when she revealed his scheme to divide and conquer to Chad. She is respected, but not too well liked, although her intentions are good. Mainly not liked because she isn't from Lodestar originally and isn't a part of the community's long-established, tight-knit social circle. Revealed to be a friend of Frieda Cottle, whom she has known from when she was in boarding school, but they are in different social circles and as such, doesn't have any contact with one another. Category:Miscellany Category:Lodestar Episodes